


when you touch me i die just a little inside (i wonder if this could be love)

by Wankerville



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wankerville/pseuds/Wankerville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry looks up at him with <em>that</em> look. That look that's telling him to beg for it, to beg and plead and absolutely <em>scream</em> for it but Louis will do no such thing. He may whine and huff but he won't beg for it. He is Louis Tomlinson, he doesn't beg for <em>anything</em>.</p>
<p>(or louis really wants harry to suck his cock but doesnt want to beg for it and all harry wants is for him to say please.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you touch me i die just a little inside (i wonder if this could be love)

**Author's Note:**

> i. i skipped my maths test to write this and it took me like an entire hour so you guyz shuld feel, like, totes bad and comment and kudos and praise me  
> ii. for some reason there is a lot of _italicised_ words? ???? ///?? whatever  
>  iii. god i need to sleep im such a loser instead of praise just send me pity and some sleepy time tea  
> iv. SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES I DONT LIKE HAVING BETAS BECAUSE ITS MAKES ME ANXIOUS BUT THERE SHOULDNT BE MISTAKES AND IF THERE IS IM REALLY SORRY  
> v. oh the title is from lady gagas: venus
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr tumblr please follow me im a loser tumblr tumblr](http://wankerville.tumblr.com/)

Small pants were leaving Louis’ lips, gasped out breaths and choked sobs as he curled his fingers around the duvet below him. His cock lay heavy and leaking and completely untouched against his stomach, red and swollen, surrounded by little purple bites that swirled and covered his stomach, Harry's teeth grazing lower and lower, leaving bruises on his hips and thighs and _god_.

He let out a low whine, squeezing his eyes shut and rutting up _again_. He thinks he's been laying here for eternity, feeling Harry's lips scrape all of his skin _except_  his cock, at least with the exception of a few ghosted breaths and a cheek nuzzled against it as Harry left a rough and dark lovebite right beside it on the sensitive skin below his waistline. He knows it hasn't really been an eternity, more or less five minutes but still, _five minutes_. Louis should be fucking his _throat_  by now.

Harry looks up at him with _that_  look. That look that's telling him to beg for it, to beg and plead and absolutely _scream_  for it but Louis will do no such thing. He may whine and huff but he won't _beg_  for it. He is Louis Tomlinson, he doesn't beg for _anything_.

“Come _on_  Harry, just suck me off already.” Louis let one of his hands tangle in Harry's curls, pulling his face closer to his swollen cock but Harry seals his lips in a tight, _smug_ , smile. Louis wants to _scream_. _Fucking dick, why am I even in love with that stupid face, just touch me already god--damn it_.

A hand grabbed Louis wrist, and then another hand grabbed his other wrist as Harry held them against his stomach. He gave a teasing smile to Louis who let out another whine, before nuzzling his nose against the base of his cock, trailing light kisses over the underside before placing a gentle one on the swollen head. Louis let out a low sigh, urging for more, more, _more_.

But Harry's lips are gone and Louis wants to come so bad and he is pretty sure he is _dying_.

“Come on Lou, you know what to do.” Harry murmured against his stomach, biting gently at the skin until it was red and his even redder tongue was licking over the spot, adding to the countless lovebites that lay across his body.

Louis shook his head and let out a low breath of annoyance, that may have sounded somewhat like a breathless sigh. “Just- come _on_.”

Harry smirked, moving Louis hands so they were pinned above his head instead as he trailed kiss after kiss up his torso. He only stopped to appreciate each one of Louis erect nipples, lapping over them and sucking them into his mouth, listen to Louis’ breath hitch and feeling the way his hips rutted up, before he was continuing to trail over Louis body, right up to his ear where he breathed hotly. “Come on Lou, show me how bad you want it.”

Louis tries to sound sarcastic when he says, “I'm pretty sure leaking all over my stomach _is_  showing I want it, _Harold_ ,” but it comes out more breathless and dazed.

“No, Lou, _tell_ me.” Harry nipped at his earlobe, sending kisses down his jawline as Louis lay pliant and gone beneath him. He tried rutting his hips up again, seeing if he could rub against Harry's thigh but Harry lifted up as he did it, Louis’ cock barely grazing where Harry's sweats hung off his legs.

Louis’ not- he's not _crying_. He's just so so _so_  turned on it _hurts_. He can't see or move or breathe and Harry's just settled carefully over him, teasing him as if that's the reason why he was put on the goddamn earth. He just- he can't _take_ it, and all he wants is Harry's lips wrapped tightly around his cock. That's not honestly a lot to ask for, he thinks to himself feeling the tears spill over his cheeks.

Harry pulls back from where he was bruising Louis’ neck, eyes softening at Louis’ tears as he watched them pour over. “Shh, Lou,” Harry murmured sweetly, wiping away Louis tears with one of his hands whilst the other stilled pinned his lil’ delicate wrists against the bed above his head. “Shh, its alright, don't cry baby. I'll take care of you.”

“Then _do_  it.” Louis whined, pouting against the lips that gently covered his in a lovely and wonderful kiss that left Louis wanting more.

“You know I will Lou, you know I will.” Harry let the hand that was wiping away Louis’ tears trailing down his side gingerly, making him shiver without warning. “You just have to say it baby, that's all.”

Louis huffed again, feeling more tears well against his eyes as Harry carefully hovered low over Louis, letting his thigh graze Louis’ cock just enough for it to completely tear him apart and he just couldn't take _it_ any more

Warm kisses pressed over his cheeks and over his jaw to his ear. “C’mon Lou, you know what I want,” Harry let out a heavy breath. “Just say it and I'll give it you Lou,” Harry paused, biting at his earlobe again, breathing out, “ _princess._ ”

Louis- Louis’- he- he can't _take_  it. He chokes on a breath, letting out a low moan as he whimpers desperately with tears running down his cheeks, “ _Please_.” He ruts up again, “Please Harry, god please _touch_  me.”

Nothing, _nothing_  could wipe the smug grin that came across Harry's face, not even Louis' cock as he kissed down his torso again, letting go of his wrists as he murmured, “Anything for you _princess_.”

Louis whimpered, watching the way Harry flattened his tongue and licked a long strip up his underside, revelling in the way it dragged against his skin there before it was circling around his head and slit, lapping at the precum that was dripping down the other side of his length.

Harry looked up through his thick lashes, slowly wrapping his perfect lips around the tip and sucking slowly, but _enough_.

Louis was moaning, and writhing, and fucking begging for more. “Please Harry, please more, oh- _fuck_.”

And Harry would sink down a little more, smirk still fucking evident on his face despite the fact that a thick and swollen cock was stuck between his reddened lips. Louis just whimpered, seeing stars as Harry's tongue swirled around the tip again, making his eyes roll back in his head.

Then Harry was taking him all the way, the tip of Louis’ cock hitting the back of his throat as Harry's nose nuzzled gently against his crotch. Louis couldn't help but to let out a scream that came out choked and silent, thighs trembling from how fucking _good_  it felt. Harry was bobbing and sucking and he looked fucking sinful as spit and precum dribbled down his chin and neck, eyes red and glossy with tears spilling over the edge and looking so so good.

Harry slowly pulled off, laying his head against Louis’ tummy as he caught his breath, hand pumping Louis fast, fast, faster.

“Feel good, baby?” Harry purred out, voice ragged and breathless, “hm, princess?”

Louis could only squeeze his eyes shut, praying not to come yet as Harry lowered his fucking _shameful_  mouth back onto his cock, not even easing onto him just taking him all the way down again before pulling up and repeating with his tongue swirling around his tip and then flattening down his length, and you could fucking _see_  the outline of Louis' cock being pumped into his mouth where his cheeks were hollowed and flushed.

Louis couldn't take it though, because Harry's face was florid and pink and his lips were a sinful crimson. Eyes greener and brighter and glossier than ever, tears brimming over the edges and down the apples of his lovely pink cheeks as he worked his mouth around Louis, his curls flopping delicately on his head, falling amongst his features like a fucking _halo_  of all things, and he just- he looks so fucking indecent and hot that he had Louis whimpering as he bobbed his head and moaned around his cock that was leaking in his _hothothot_ mouth and onto his tongue and oh, _god_.

Harry's hands were squeezing into his shaking thighs, hopefully leaving dark bruises to match all the teeth marks as he pulled up and sucked around the tip of Louis cock, tongue ghosting over the slit teasingly before he was bobbing back down and making Louis tremble even more as he bit at his lip, trying to remember how to breathe as if he's the one sucking down a thick cock.

“Can I- please- Harry?” He whimpered, the pooling in his stomach bubbling over as he got closer and closer and couldn't even form coherent sentences, and he sort of feels filthy- maybe intoxicated, more like a slut than a princess. He was so close though, he could feel it with each flutter of Harry's eyelashes with the little tears stuck to them, and each time his toes curled until they were white against the black duvet, and his back arched up, and one of Harry's curls fell into his face.

Harry didn't answer though, didn't take his mouth away and ease Louis through it with dirty words and a hand pumping his cock until he splattered his come over his face, no, he just dragged his hands up from where they were gripping Louis thighs and tangled his fingers with Louis’ where they lay at his side, squeezing them gently in his hands as Louis’ cock hit the back of his throat again and again, gagging and choking him but he took it all no matter what.

That and Harry's hum over his cock was all the approval he needed as he whimpered, mouth opened and ragged breaths leaving his mouth, Harry's name cut off from a high sob as he came hot and messy down Harry's throat.

Stars were floating in front of him, dancing in Harry's glimmering eyes and he didn't know if it was some orgasm thing or if Harry was actually shining but he didn't really care at this point as Harry held him in his mouth, taking down all his come, aside from the bit that dribbled down his chin.

He slowly popped off, small smile stuck to his lips that wasn't smug or smirky, just fond and loving like Louis needed.

Louis returned the smile, blissed and dazed and completely fucking boneless but so so good.

Harry bit at his already very red and tumid lip, breathing not nearly as erratic as Louis but it was still there from him choking down a thick and heavy cock, as he crawled up the bed to plant himself next to Louis- where he belongs.

Louis managed a breathless laugh, eyelids feeling hooded as he lazily opened his arms up for Harry to crawl over them and to settle against his side. “C’mon you twat, lets clean that face up.” He carefully took Harry's face in his hands that were still slightly trembling, wiping the spit and come off his chin and neck and then wiping it on the duvet. Harry watched Louis pliantly, eyes big and lovely and sleepy, fond grin stuck to his perfect lips and it was wonderful, really, everything is like that with Harry though- wonderful and perfect and _right_.

“Love you,” he murmured quietly, voice so raw, fucked, and perfect and _Louis_  did that.

He laid his head against Louis’ lovebitten and sweat-dried chest, eyelids finally falling to his cheekbones gently as he wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and pulled him closer.

Louis lazily brushed his fingers through his curls before cuddling in and murmuring into his hair, “Love you too.”

_(As Louis nodded off the last thing he felt besides Harry's soft breathing against the crook of his neck, and his steady heartbeat against his own was a hard outline of a cock against his thigh, and yeah, Louis thinks when he wakes up it would be a perfect time to get Harry back for all that goddamn teasing and he thinks he’ll start by spreading his arsecheeks apart and just barely grazing his pretty hole with his hot, hot tongue.)_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr tumblr please follow me im a loser tumblr tumblr](http://wankerville.tumblr.com/)  
>  comment  
> kudos  
> be gentle with me for i am a lil flower


End file.
